We Are Dimetrian
by Chocoo
Summary: Heirs and World


"WE ARE DIMETRIAN"

Berkisah tentang sebuah kerajaan yang tua yang berjuang menyelamatkan kerajaan mereka dari makhluk-makhluk kegelapan. Segala cara ditempuh hingga harus 'membuang' para pewaris mereka ke dunia lain. Kalian akan bertemu dengan para dewa, para raksasa dan para peri. Karena itulah... DIMETRIA!

_Raja Dimetria_

Dimetria dibentuk oleh 4 ksatria demigod (setengah dewa) yang telah menyatukan 4 kerajaan kecil yang kemudian menjadi satu menjadi Dimetria. mereka di kenal sebagai Old Dimetrian. Mereka adalah Majesty Vaeger dari Kerajaan Dicomstar, Majesty Hyugens dari Kerajaan Metefa, Majesty Roche dari Kerajaan Tricena dan Majesty Afanasyes dari Kerajaan Aregad.

a. Majesty Allin Eredian

Ayah dari Dennis, Vincent, Aiden dan Bryan. Tenang dan berwibawa, pembaca dan pengendali pikiran 70% sifatnya akan diikuti oleh keturunanya yang terkenal tenang, kalem, berwibawa, kecuali Aiden, Aiden sama sekali tidak bisa diam.

b. Majesty Hillario Eredian

Ayah dari Casey, Jerome, Zhoumi dan Marcus. Putra Eredan yang paling menakutkan akan sifat ekstrimnya yang bisa dikatakan kejam, tidak bisa diatur, berkemampuan sihir lebih besar dari ketiga saudaranya, keturunannya akan mengikuti sifatnya.

c. Majesty Asgard Eredian

Ayah dari Jordan, Matthew, Andrew dan Nathan. Paling terkuat diantara saudaranya dan keturunannya akan mengikuti sifatnya. Karenanya ia dijuluki jelmaan dewa perang dari Asgard, yaitu Thor. Bersama saudaranya, Majesty Allin dan Hillario, mereka bertiga gugur di peperangan karena menyegel bangsa Gulliver.

d. Majesty Astar Eredian

Ayah dari Joshua, Spencer dan Henry. Tenang, bungsu yang paling mirip dengan kakaknya, Allin, auranya menenangkan sekitar.

_Para Pewaris _

Para pewaris ini memiliki bakat-bakat yang diwariskan dari kedua orangtua mereka. Karena Magle memang memiliki bakat yang istimewa yang di wariskan sejak dahulu secara turun-temurun. Ini pula lah yang membedakan antara magle yang berketurunan kerajaan dan yang tidak.

Iris mata mereka juga berbeda satu sama lain, walau berasal dari orangtua yang sama karena mata mereka mencerminkan sebagian besar sifat mereka masing-masing yang tentu saja berbeda-beda.

Seperti mata yang memiliki warna yang sangat kuat seperti tidak tercampur dengan warna lainnya contohnya mata yang sangat hitam gelap atau mata yang sangat merah. Dibelakang mata ini disimpan kehangatan jiwa yang luar biasa. Menyimpan kekuatan moral dan perasaan yang kuat. Percayalah bahwa pemilik mata ini bisa mencintai atau membenci secara hangat, karena dia adalah orang yang memiliki karakter sempurna, kuat dan sensitif. Lebih baik kita tidak membuatnya terpengaruh dan emosi karena itu berbahaya.

Mata biru, mewakili pemiliknya bersifat Mencerminkan pribadi yang komitmen, tegas, berjiwa pemimpin, mengayomi serta mempunyai kemauan keras dan kuat.

Mata biru pudar atau aquamarine, mewakili pemiliknya yang bersifat ceria, periang, berimajinasi, intuitif dan senang berkontemplasi di atas khayalannya. Mereka nampak santai dan menyukai petualangan hidup. Tapi sangat tinggi dalam toleransi, walau terkesan cuek padahal mereka memiliki kepedulian yang tinggi.

Mata berwarna hijau zamrud atau green emerald, kebanyakan pemiliknya memiliki kecenderungan mengandalkan nalar dan intuisi mereka, teliti, pandai dan mereka juga menyukai petualangan atau mencari pengalaman baru.

Mata yang berwarna abu-abu, warna mata abu2 dapat dianggap warna biru gelap (seperti biru-hijau), pemiliknya sebagian besar dikenal sebagi mereka yang memiliki persiapan yang matang, detail, sempurna, pengalaman, keseimbangan dalam pikiran dan karakter.

Mata Amber didefinisikan sebagai warna kuning keemasan dan warna coklat muda / warna tembaga dimiliki oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai persiapan ideal dan matang.

Mata hazel, atau mata yang berwarna antara coklat dan ungu dan beberapa warna Mata yang mencerminkan pemiliknya berjiwa pemberani, bertoleransi, walau cenderung mematahkan aturan.

**1. Dennis Emetra****Allinson, Son of Allin**

Orangtua : Majesty Allin Eredian dan Majesty Minerva

Usia : Usia asli 50 tahun namun terhenti di usia 29 tahun.

Warna rambut : dark honey

Warna mata : blue sapphire

Karakteristik : tenang, berwibawa, penyayang, berhati lembut, gampang tersentuh, bertanggung jawab. Jordan adalah yang terdekat dengannya. Dennis yang dewasa dan berwibawa akan luntur kedewasaan dan kewibawaannya bila berkomplot dengan Spencer dan mengusili yang lainnya, sayangnya sering kali ketika mengusili orang lain, malahan merekalah juga yang akan mendapatkan hasilnya karena mereka tidak bisa melawan para golongan orang jahil yang memang sudah tercipta jahil seperti Casey, Marcus, Bryan, Nathan dan Henry. Dennis sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Aiden bahkan menganggap Dennis sebagai pengganti ayah mereka.

Bakat spesial :Dennis mendapat warisan dari ayahnya yang memiliki kemampuan pengendali pikiran, sehingga ia bisa mengendalikan pikiran.

Benda pusaka :memiliki pedang dan tameng perang pemberian secara turun temurun milik Odin sang dewa pertempuran, dewa kematian, syair, dan ilmu gaib/sihir.

**2. Casey Tricena Hillarinson, Son of Hillario**

Orangtua : Majesty Hillario Eredian dan Majesty Serenada

Usia : usia asli 50 tahun tapi terhenti di usia 27 tahun.

Warna rambut : rambut normalnya karamel gelap tapi tidak tentu karena dia adalah Metamorphmagus.

Warna mata : merah rubi

Karakteristik : Tampan dan memiliki wajah androgini. memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan, tempramental, tidak mau mengalah, tidak bisa diam, kasar, pembuat masalah, sering bertengkar. Tapi walau terkenal sebagai yang kejam dan tidak mau dibantah, dia juga seorang yang memiliki banyak relasi dan teman, baik dari golongan Vanir maupun Elf. Di antara para pangeran, hanya beberapa yang sangat ia percayai, yaitu Joshua, yang memang sahabatnya dan bebas bisa membantah dan mengaturnya, selain itu ada Andrew, Aiden dan Bryan. Dua nama terakhir adalah adik-adik yang paling ia percayai. Walau terkesan membangkang dan tidak pernah mau diatur, namun Casey sangat menghormati Dennis. Narsis. Mudah cemburu, perasaannya bisa berubah dengan cepat, bisa benar-benar bahagia lalu sesaat kemudian bisa sangat emosional dan pemarah. Karenanya Marcus suka menggodanya. Sangat percaya diri tapi dia dapat menjadi sopan saat dia membutuhkannya. Sering menjuluki adiknya, Jerome, sebagai seorang yang aneh, padahal dia sendiri juga aneh. Menjuluki Marcus sebagai Evil padahal dia sendiri seperti Lucifer.

Bakat spesial : pengendali api. Kekuatan apinya bisa mencapai tingkat Supernova, cukup dengan membuat Casey kesal dan semakin kesal. Si pengendali api yang berbakat sihir sebagai Metamorphmagus yang warna rambutnya bisa berubah secara alami sesuai dengan mood dan keinginannya, jadi jangan sampai bertemu Casey yang berambut merah mengkilat karena itu artinya dia sedang berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk dan mungkin saja akan 'meledak'. Karena dia putra Hillario yang terkenal akan ilmu sihir yang hebat dan sifat yang kejam, ia bisa menyihir lawan dengan matanya.

Benda pusaka : mendapatkan cermin Rosena, cermin dari Dewi Nemesis sang dewi kecantikan dan keindahan. Cermin yang bisa menampilkan apapun yang ingin dilihat, selain pantulan wajah sendiri.

**3. Joshua Hagibis Astarian, Son Of Astar**

Orangtua : Majesty Astar Eredian dan Majesty Dean

Usia : Usia asli 49 tahun namun terhenti di usia 27 tahun oleh Majesty Allin.

Warna rambut : silver blonde

Warna mata : abu-abu

Karakteristik : tenang, penyayang, berhati lembut dan tidak gegabah, agak pendiam karena kebanyakan dia mengamati, tapi tegas. Bersifat persis seperti ayahnya. Sahabat Casey. Namun sering berinteraksi dengan Jerome karena Jerome adalah pendengar cerita yang baik.

Bakat spesial : selain dapat melihat masa depan dia juga dapat mengendalikan elemen angin, dan memiliki ingatan superior, apa yang sudah dilaluinya, dirasakannya, dan dialaminya akan selalu tersimpan dalam otaknya.

Benda pusaka : kompas Riku, milik Elf pengatur angin, yang dapat menunjukkan arah mengikuti keinginan pemiliknya.

**4. Jerome Dimetr****y**** Hillarinson, Son of Hillario**

Orangtua : Majesty Hillario Eredian dan Majesty Serenada

Usia : Usia asli 45 tahun namun terhenti di usia 27 tahun oleh Majesty Allin.

Warna rambut : cokelat kemerahan/tembaga gelap

Warna mata : dark rubi

Karakteristik : kejam, suka bernyanyi. Dekat dengan Nathan, sering dikerjai oleh Jordan yang tidak pernah takut padanya. Sangat menyukai menyentuh orang sekitarnya. Sering bertingkah aneh namun entah mengapa itu malah membuatnya terkesan misterius. Perbedaannya dengan kakaknya adalah Jerome dalam sekali bicara bisa berbicara tanpa henti dan malah membuatnya terlihat semakin aneh. Namun Jerome adalah pendengar yang baik, dan semua cerita yang masuk ke kepalanya, tidak pernah akan keluar, untuk itulah Jerome dan yang lainnya bisa dengan tenang menceritakan hal rahasia padanya. Walau dikenal sebagai si kejam dan tidak bisa berkompromi, namun dia juga berhati lembut dan selalu mengutamakan kepentingan bersama, sering memberikan saran-saran kepada Dennis.

Bakat spesial : memiliki suara merdu, namun suaranya dalam keadaan tertentu bisa menjadi senjata mematikan, membunuh lawan ataupun menghancurkan benda. Selain bakat sihir yang ia dapatkan dari darah ayahnya yang keturunan Aesir, ia memiliki kemampuan lain yaitu dapat memahami bahasa binatang.

Benda pusaka : teropong Paravel buatan bangsa Elf yang fungsinya hampir sama dengan cermin dewi Nemesis.

**5. Jordan Heidi Asgardian, Son of Asgard**

Orangtua : Majesty Asgard Eredian dan Majesty Hermatemis

Usia : asli 40 tahun tapi terhenti di usia 26 tahun.

Warna rambut : dark blonde

Warna mata : onyx cokelat

Karakteristik : gegabah, cenderung ceroboh, gampang tersulut emosi namun dibalik itu semua ia adalah seorang yang berhati lembut dan gampang tersentuh. Orang terdekat Dennis. Walau sering mengerjai Jerome, namun Jordan adalah yang sangat menghormati Jerome.

Bakat spesial : kekuatan, kelak akan mewarisi palu Mjorlnir dari leluhurnya, Thor, yang menjadikannya bisa mengendalikan petir, karena dia yang berhasil mengangkat palu kesayangan Thor tersebut.

Benda pusaka : palu Mjorlnir dari Thor, Dewa perang, dewa petir dari Asgard.

**6. Matthew Ventresca Asgardian, Son of Asgard**

Orangtua : Majesty Asgard Eredian dan Majesty Hermatemis

Usia : asli 38 tahun tapi terhenti di usia 26 tahun.

Warna rambut : tembaga

Warna mata : cokelat topaz

Karakteristik : periang, mudah tersentuh, baik hati, memiliki hobi makan sama seperti Spencer, termasuk cerewet, suka menghibur.

Bakat spesial : kekuatan perisai tak terlihat untuk melindungi keluarganya, sangat melindungi dan menjaga keluarga dan kaumnya, selain itu dia juga bisa mengendalikan elemen tanah.

Benda pusaka : Terompet gading dari Alfheim yang disebut Horn Oreius, terompet ini dapat digunakan untuk memanggil bala bantuan.

**7. Vincent Olswad Allinson, Son of Allin**

Orangtua : Majesty Allin Eredian dan Majesty Minerva

Usia : 17 tahun

Warna rambut : dark caramel

Warna mata : green emerald

Karakteristik : tenang, imut, penyayang namun termasuk dalam salah satu tim tameng Demetria, bersama Bryan menjadi pengatur strategi. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan kerena imut dan sering bertingkah seperti anak-anak tetapi tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena dia akan sekejam Jerome dan tak berperasaan seperti Casey bila sedang bertempur, walau itu hanya latihan tempur, tidak bisa mentolerir apapun dan tidak bisa berkompromi, jadi banyak yang segan berbuat masalah dengannya. Sangat dekat dengan Marcus.

Bakat spesial :Berbeda dengan saudara-saudaranya yang berkemampuan yang berhubungan dengan pikiran, dia memiliki fungsi indra yang sangat tajam, akurat, terutama mata yang pastinya akan mendukung karena ia adalah seorang pemanah.

Benda pusaka : sepasang busur dan anak panah emas berinti api abadi yang tidak akan pernah habis. Busur dan panah buatan bangsa Elf yang diberikan oleh pamannya, Majesty Asgard Eredian.

**8. Spencer Ipswich ****Astar****ian, Son of ****Astar**

Orangtua : Majesty Astar Eredian dan Majesty Dean

Usia : 17 tahun

Warna rambut : dark bronze

Warna mata : aquamarine

Karakteristik : ceria, cengeng, berhati lembut, mudah tersentuh, penyuka kerapihan dan keteraturan tapi bukan untuk dirinya. Sekilas secara sifat Spencer sangat mirip dengan Aiden, sepupunya yang juga sahabatnya yang membedakan mereka hanyalah sifat tukang makan yang dimiliki Spencer lebih besar daripada Aiden. Paling sering berselisih dengan Marcus.

Bakat spesial : Terkenal sebagai paling lentur dan paling lincah dibandingkan kakak dan adiknya yang masih sangat kecil. Dapat melihat masa lalu dan pengendali elemen besi.

Benda pusaka : Jubah ajaib transparan buatan para Elf membuat yang memakai tidak dapat terlihat.

**9. Andrew Antares Asgardian, Son of Asgard**

Orangtua : Majesty Hillario Eredian dan Majesty Hermatemis

Usia : 17 tahun

Warna rambut : gold

Warna mata : amber

Karakteristik : tenang, aura dewa sangat terpancar darinya, selain karena anugerah wajahnya yang sangat tampan didukung juga karena sikap dan tutur katanya yang sopan, yang didapatkannya dari ibunya. Yang paling dihindarinya adalah berada dekat dengan Jerome, karena menurutnya, Jerome memiliki aura lain yang bisa membuat bergidik. Tapi Andrew memiliki kebiasaan hampir mirip dengan Jerome yang suka menyentuh, Andrew suka memeluk, dan sifat anehnya ini membuatnya bersifat agak kekanakan. Akrab dengan semuanya tapi lebih suka bergabung dengan Spencer dan Aiden bahkan kadang membuat keributan diantara mereka bertiga, dan bila mereka bertiga berkumpul, Vincent dan Zhoumi juga akan turut dalam kumpulan mereka.

Bakat spesial : kuat dan kecepatan.

Benda pusaka :Memiliki tombak Dewa Tyr, dewa perang dan keberanian dari Asgard yang membuatnya dapat mengeluarkan listrik.

**10. Zhoumi Percival Hillarinson, Son of Hillario**

Orangtua : Majesty Asgard Eredian dan Majesty Serenada

Usia : 17 tahun

Warna rambut : coklat kemerah-merahan.

Warna mata : amber tembaga

Karakteristik : tenang, berhati lembut, baik hati, tidak mudah terpengaruh, terutama oleh ketiga saudaranya yang sangat aneh, penurut,

Bakat spesial : satu-satunya yang berbeda dari para putra Hillario yang bisa dikatakan tidak termasuk yang bersifat kejam. Karena Zhoumi mendapat bakat dari ibunya, keturunan Elf Sereniti, dewi pengobatan dan dewi kebenaran, yaitu kemampuan mengobati dan pembaca aura sekaligus pendeteksi kebohongan.

Benda pusaka : Mendapatkan hadiah sebuah Deluminator dari ibunya, yang diturunkan secara turun temurun dari para Alfheim. Deluminator adalah sebuah pemantik yang dapat menyedot cahaya dan mengembalikannya cahaya yang telah disedot sebelumnya.

**11. Aiden Nobert Allinson, Son of Allin**

Orangtua : Majesty Allin Eredian dan Majesty Minerva

Usia : 17 tahun

Warna rambut : pirang

Warna mata : aquamarine

Karakteristik : berhati lembut, lincah, ceria dan sedikit agak kekanak-kanakan, manja, polos, kadang sifatnya membuat yang lain menyerah menghadapainya bahkan Bryan sering berkata bahwa ia merasa Aiden bukanlah kakaknya namun seorang adik yang perlu dilindunginya. Namun dia termasuk yang bisa dekat dengan si kejam Casey. Memiliki senyum yang manis dan sangat berkharisma, dan mata biru samudera yang teduh. Sangat menghormati Dennis, bersahabat dengan Spencer dan dekat dengan adiknya, Bryan, yang nyaris tidak terlalu terbuka, dan yang paling dipercayainya adalah Bryan juga.

Bakat spesial :bisa membaca pikiran walau tidak sekuat Bryan selain menjadi pengendali elemen air yang didapatkannya atas anugerah yang didapatnya dari Dewi Vili, dewi pengendali air di Asgard. Memiliki kemampuan berteleportasi sehingga ia bisa berada disuatu tempat lebih cepat daripada Andrew yang memiliki kecepatan. Selain itu Aiden memiliki kekuatan khusus yang cukup besar bertumpu di tangannya, mungkin itu bakat alaminya, benda mati bisa rusak atau hancur bila disentuh olehnya.

Benda pusaka : satu-satunya yang memiliki pusaka hidup, berupa elf atau peri bernama Tinkerbell, bertubuh sangat mungil hanya sebesar telunjuk Aiden namun sangat cekatan karena elf mungil tersebut berjenis peri pengrajin, yang bertugas selama hidupnya untuk membuat atau memperbaiki benda. Majesty Allinson dan Majesty Minerva memberikan Tinkerbell kepada Aiden agar ada yang memperbaiki kerusakan-kerusakan yang dilakukan oleh tangan ajaib anaknya tersebut. Tinkerbell selalu berada didekat Aiden, bila berada dalam wilayah istana Dimetria, Tinkerbell akan terbang melayang-layang disekitar Aiden, dan bila Aiden sedang bepergian atau berlatih, Tinkerbell akan berada dalam kantung hijau yang menjadi liontin kalung Aiden. Tinkerbell selalu bernuansa warna hijau, pakaian yang terbuat dari dedaunan dengan hiasan berkilauan seperti kristal dan dengan sayap putih transparannya yang berkilauan, membuat tubuh super mungilnya bagaikan sebuah lampu pijar yang terbang kesana kemari. Tinkerbell juga sangat cerewet apalagi kalau Aiden merusakkan benda lagi. Aiden sering menjadikan Tinkerbell teman bermain bila Aiden sedang kesepian.

**12. Nathan**** Fletchley Asgardian, Son of Asgard**

Orangtua : Majesty Asgard Eredian dan Majesty Hermatemis

Usia : 15 tahun

Warna rambut : dark honey

Warna mata : amber keunguan

Karakteristik : Putra Asgard yang sangat berbeda sifat dari ketiga saudaranya yang kuat dan berkarakter keras, Nathan mewarisi kelembutan ibunya yang berasal dari golongan Levalf, itulah juga yang membuatnya bertubuh lebih mungil daripada ketiga saudaranya yang bertubuh cenderung besar berotot. Nathan berhati lembut, penyayang, termasuk gampang meneteskan air mata seperti Spencer dan Aiden, cenderung polos tapi juga cerdik. Hobinya bermain alat musik terutama harpa.

Bakat spesial : sejak usia setahun, ada bakat yang ditunjukkan olehnya yang membuat semua kagum akan kemampuannya. Dia bisa memproyeksikan pemikirannya kedalam pikiran lain ketika dia menyentuh mereka dengan telapak tangannya berkemampuan untuk memasuki pikiran siapapun yang dikehendaki tanpa mengendalikan, dan bahkan pemikiran yang terlindungi seperti milik Bryan dan Dennis, yang tentu saja awalnya tidak disadari oleh Dennis dan Bryan.

Benda pusaka : Harpa Vanir dari Dewi Hafises dewi musik dan artistik dari Vanalfheim, harpanya dapat mengeluarkan jarum-jarum besar yang sudah pasti akan membunuh siapapun yang ada didepannya.

**13. Bryan Trevor Allinson, Son of Allin**

Orangtua : Majesty Allin Eredian dan Majesty Minerva

Usia : 14 tahun

Warna rambut : honey dark

Warna mata : green emerald

Karakteristik : tenang, cenderung misterius karena kadang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri yang bergelut dengan lembaran kitab-kitab, cerdas, pengatur strategi, namun bisa bersifat selayaknya usia dan posisinya bila bersama 'kawanan kecil'nya yang terdiri dari Nathan, dirinya, Marcus dan Henry. Tidak terlalu terbuka, cenderung diam lebih suka mengamati karena saudara-saudaranya adalah kumpulan orang yang sangat suka berbicara sehingga ia bingung harus berbicara apa bila ke 14 saudaranya sudah berebut untuk saling berbicara, namun, ia sering kali memberikan penyelesaian masalah karena ia selalu dimintai saran dan pemikiran. Tidak suka memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai salah satu yang termuda. Bryan memiliki senyum yang sangat khas dan menawan. Bila ia tersenyum kedua matanya juga seakan membentuk senyuman. Salah satu kesayangan Casey, selain Marcus dan Aiden.

Bakat spesial : Mewarisi bakat kedua orangtuanya, yaitu sang ayah yang pengendali pikiran dan ibunya yang pembaca pikiran, jadi tentu saja Bryan sama dengan Dennis, ia dapat mengendalikan pikiran siapapun dan apapun yang bernyawa yang dikehendakinya dan keduanya juga bisa melindungi pemikirannya agar tidak terbaca oleh orang lain.

Benda pusaka : diberikan sebuah pena oleh bangsa Elf yang dapat membekukan atau mengubah sesuatu menjadi es, pena tersebut disebut Frost Alfheim, dengan beberapa ukiran khas bangsa Elf yang berwarna emas. Pena Frost Alfheim baru bisa berguna ganda bila ujung bagian atasnya ditekan sebanyak tiga kali dalam kecepatan tinggi, selebihnya hanya berfungsi sebagaimana pena biasa.

**14. Marcus Carmeleon**** Hilarrinson, Son of Hillario**

Orangtua : Majesty Hillario Eredian dan Majesty Resmitravi

Usia : 13 tahun

Warna rambut : tembaga gelap

Warna mata : bronze onyx/red ruby

Karakteristik : karena sifatnya yang jahil dan cenderung manja, Casey menjulukinya Evil karena dia tidak seharusnya ada di Dimetria yang tenang dan penuh dengan kedamaian. Harusnya dia ada di neraka bersama Hades, dari Yunani. Namun dia termasuk yang tercerdas selain Bryan. Hal yang membuatnya senang apabila berhasil mengganggu, terutama bila mengganggu Casey dan Jordan atau mengerjai Spencer yang polos.

Bakat spesial : melalui matanya ia dapat melumpuhkan semua indra lawannya sekaligus menyakitinya. Dalam tingkat emosi tertentu, kekuatannya bisa membatukan lawan.

Benda pusaka : Tombak milik Odin sang dewa pertempuran, dewa kematian, syair, dan ilmu gaib/sihir, yaitu Tombak Gungir yang pernah dicuri oleh Loki. Dengan tombak Gungir, ia bisa melakukan banyak hal, termasuk membekukan, menghipnotis, dapat menghilang dan banyak hal lagi yang bisa dilakukannya dengan tombak tersebut.

**15. Henry ****Juan**** Enrique****Astar****ian, Son of ****Astar**

Orangtua : Majesty Astar Eredian dan Majesty Dean

Usia : 10 tahun

Warna rambut : blonde

Warna mata : aquamarine

Karakteristik : tenang, periang, gemar belajar hal baru, penurut tapi juga cenderung jahil, bila sudah bergaul dengan Marcus, Bryan, dan Nathan. karakteristik berpipi bulat yang menggemaskan. Hobi bermain violin.

Bakat spesial :dapat memanipulasi emosi orang yang dekat dengannya atau menciptakan suasana menyenangkan dalam suatu tempat bila ia ada didalamnya, salah satu bakat yang didapatkannya dari sang ibu. Selain itu, ia adalah seorang pemain violin yang hebat namun di titik tertentu violinnya bisa beralih menjadi senjata kepada siapapun yang mendengarnya. Permainan violinnya bisa menghipnotis makhluk yang bernyawa.

Benda pusaka : Violin emas dari Dewi Hafises dewi musik dan artistik dari Vanalfheim.


End file.
